Révélations
by Linksys
Summary: Spécial Glee 100e épisode. Les vacances de Noël commencent pour nos amis de New York, mais Rachel est triste. Pourquoi ses amis de Glee lui manquent autant ? Que deviennent-ils ? Révélation sur la soirée du mariage raté et surprise sont au rendez-vous. Rated M après le chapitre 4. Pezberry Vs Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà un petit quelque chose que je viens de retrouver dans mon ordi haha :) Dites-moi si vous aimez ! On se revoit en bas...**

* * *

**Glee 100**

**Chapitre 1**

« Est-ce qu'ils vous arrivent de vous demander ce que font les autres ? Comment se passe leur vie ? » demanda Rachel soudainement. Elle et Santana étaient confortablement installées sur le canapé du salon pendant que Kurt préparait la nourriture qu'ils allaient tous manger plus tard. Les vacances de Noël étaient commencées depuis peu, les trois avaient décidés qu'ils passeraient leurs vacances à New York étant donné que les billets d'avion atteignaient des prix ahurissants pendant Noël. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu de nouvelle de personne, sauf de Blaine. Ce qui était normal, puisque lui et Kurt étaient de nouveau ensemble. Mais apport Blaine, c'était le silence radio, ce qui attristait Rachel au plus haut point. Elle avait mis tellement d'effort à rassembler tout le monde et à les faire devenir une équipe, qu'elle avait l'impression maintenant d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien. C'est donc après quelques verres de vin fourni bien entendu par Santana, que Rachel se retrouva à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.

« Tu veux dire nos anciens collègues du Glee Club ? » lui répondit Kurt en sortant le rôti du four et en le déposant sur le comptoir.

« Ouais »

« C'est pour ça que Facebook existe, _duh. _» déclara sarcastiquement Santana après quelques secondes, jetant un œil à sa manucure qu'elle avait faite ce matin. Rachel fronça des sourcils légèrement.

« Je sais, mais… je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si on les voyait souvent… » la latina se tourna vers elle et soupira.

« T'es pas en train de devenir nostalgique, Berry ? On les a vus au mariage, mais tu étais visiblement trop occupé à essayer de mettre Hudson dans ton lit pour faire attention aux autres. » Une pointe de tristesse brima le cœur de Rachel à la pensée de son ex qui était maintenant décédé, et Santana s'en aperçut.

« Je suis désolée, Rachel » elle l'a pris dans ses bras et Kurt s'approcha d'eux et s'assit sur le bord du canapé en frottant le dos de la diva. Rachel sourit et se retira des bras de Santana. Après un certain temps, Kurt brisa le silence.

« De toute façon, tout le monde a accroché au mariage. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal à ce sujet. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, moi avec Finn, toi avec Blaine, et Santana avec … Dis donc ! Tu ne nous avais jamais vraiment dit avec qui tu avais accroché cette soirée-là ! » s'exclama soudainement Rachel en se tournant vers la concerner qui avait l'air tout à coup mal à l'aise sur le canapé.

« Euh… et bien… c'était juste… »

« Santana Lopez qui cherche ses mots ? On aura tout vu ! Alors, dis-nous qui c'est ! » S'impatienta Kurt. Santana mordilla légèrement sa lèvre inférieure avant de finalement dévoiler avec qui elle avait couchée. Jamais dans sa vie elle n'aurait pensé à avoir à le dire.

« C'était Quinn » la mâchoire de Kurt et Rachel tomba immédiatement en un énorme « O » se qui fit ricaner la latina. Dieu que leurs têtes vaux tout l'or du monde en ce moment.

« QUOI? »

« LA Quinn Fabray ? »

« Oui, Quinn Fabray, l'ancienne capitaine des cheerleaders et la fille qui est-persuadé-d'être-100%-hétéro-et-qui-adore-Jésus-le-tout-puissant. » termina Santana en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Oh my god »

« Ouais, Rachel, tu l'a dit. Et comment c'était ? » demanda Kurt en haussant un sourcil, intrigué pendant que Rachel lui donna une petite tape sur le bras pour le sermonner.

« Eh ben, elle embrasse comme une déesse. » soupira Santana en se remémorant les douces lèvres de Quinn.

« J'imagine avec les lèvres qu'elle a. Dieu. »

« KURT ! Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà imaginé l'embrasser ? » Rachel était un peu indignée par le comportement de son ami.

« Quand j'étais à ma première année de lycée, oui. Sur qui d'autre j'aurais pu fantasmer que sur la grande Quinn Fabray ? »

« Euh, moi. Je suis, genre, 40 fois plus sexy et bombasse que Fabgay. » répondit Santana visiblement vexé de ne pas avoir été les fantasmes sexuels d'un gay encore dans le placard.

« Eh bien, si cela peut te consoler, tu étais mon deuxième choix. » lui sourit Kurt et Santana éclata de rire. Rachel, elle, était encore trop occupée à assimiler l'information que sa colocataire venait de lâcher. Pourquoi est-ce que la pensée que Santana avec Quinn la dérangeait à ce point ? Santana avait le droit d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec qui elle voulait et cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment gêné avant aujourd'hui. Quand elle avait su que Quinn était la fille mystère, plein de sentiments étranges l'avaient submergé. Et puis, soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Rachel se décida à y aller, tout pour se changer les idées était le bienvenu. Et surtout, que ses deux amis étaient tordus de rire sur le sofa.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un était censé venir ce soir ? » cria Rachel à Santana et Kurt lorsqu'elle atteint la porte. En l'ouvrant, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver l'ensemble du Glee Club sur le pas de sa porte. Et avec Quinn en premier plan en avant de tous les autres.

* * *

**Surprise ! Le groupe est plus soudé que le pensait Rachel :)**

**Comment Rachel va réagir devant Quinn maintenant qu'elle sait ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Santana ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews :) Voici la suite ^^**

* * *

Glee 100

Chapitre 2

Lorsque Rachel ouvrit la porte, Quinn était vraiment stressé. Elle avait peur que cela soit une mauvaise idée. Pourquoi Rachel et Kurt voudraient-ils les revoir après tout ce temps, quand elle avait été la principale raison qui avait fait de leur vie sociale et scolaire, un véritable cauchemar ? La belle blonde avait réussi à recontacter tout le monde après plusieurs mois de recherche pour qu'ils puissent tous se revoir et Quinn était fier d'elle. La seule personne qui n'avait pas répondu avait été Santana et l'ancienne capitaine était presque sûre que cela avait un rapport avec le fait qu'elle avait été obligée de mettre fin à leurs petites escapades, car elle trouvait que Santana commençait vraiment trop à y prendre goût. Et maintenant, elle n'était plus sûre que cela ait été une si bonne idée de venir ici. Levant les yeux du sol, elle tomba directement sur le regard tourbillonnant d'incrédulité au reflet brun de la fille qu'elle avait passé le plus claire de son temps à martyriser pendant le lycée. _Rachel Berry._

« Hey » salua timidement Quinn avec un léger sourire et Rachel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Et puis soudain, tout se passa très vite.

« Oh mon dieu les gars ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! » cria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Quinn qui dû reculer de trois pas pour ne pas tomber sur le dos avec une certaine brunette sur elle. Dieu que cela aurait été gênant.

Rachel se détacha de Quinn rapidement pour aller serrer dans ses bras tous les autres membres de Glee et lorsque le tour de Puck est arrivé, il la fit tournoyer dans ses bras sous les éclats de rires de Rachel et de la plupart de leurs amis.

« Mais c'est quoi ce foutu bordel ? Les témoins de Jéhovah sont déjà passés la semaine dernière »

« Ha, ha, toujours aussi drôle Santana » la taquina Sam en essayant de se dégager de Rachel qui commençait à coller un peu, pendant que Kurt trouva Blaine qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras à son tour avec un petit câlin de groupe de la part de tout le monde.

La latina sourit à Sam. Elle ne le disait pas, mais elle était très heureuse de tous les revoir jusqu'à se qu'elle remarque Quinn et Brittany. Son regard se durcit instantanément.

« Eh bien, certaines personnes ne sont pas foutues de comprendre le message quand je ne réponds pas à mon téléphone. Et en plus, elles viennent se pointer le nez ici » dit-elle visiblement flagrante à Quinn et Brittany. Celle-ci se crispa de douleur en entendant les paroles blessantes de Santana et Quinn lui prit la main pour essayer de la réconforter.

« Santana, soit gentille, c'est Quinn qui a eu l'idée qu'on puisse tous se revoir » déclara Mercedes pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Rachel tourna rapidement la tête vers la blonde et lui fit un sourire mégawatt qui remplit Quinn de bonheur.

« Ah oui, c'est elle qui a eu l'idée ? Est-ce que tu pensais à organiser cette petite soirée pendant qu'on bai- »

« Ok, Santana ! Que diriez-vous d'entrer et vous mettre à l'aise pendant que je parle à Miss Lopez en privé » coupa Rachel en faisant des gros yeux à la latina qui n'était visiblement pas dû tout ennuyé par son comportement et qui continuait à fixer sauvagement Quinn et Brittany d'un mauvais œil.

Une fois tous les Glee Clubbers entrés dans le loft, Rachel referma la porte et se tourna vers Santana qui croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air boudeuse.

« San, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Tu sais quoi Berry ! C'est pas de tes affaires et même si ça l'était, tu ne pourrais même pas comprendre ! » Et elle commença à pleurer, le vin lui faisait jamais bon effet.

« Chut… Ça va aller… » Rachel la prit dans ses bras en lui caressant doucement le dos et après un certain temps, la latina se détendit. « Tu sais que je vais toujours être la pour toi San, tu es ma famille. Tu as pris soin de moi alors que j'étais avec Brody en me montrant qui il était vraiment. Alors, maintenant c'est à mon tour d'être là pour toi. » Santana releva la tête légèrement et la regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques instants et hocha la tête.

« Je crois que…j'étais juste pas prête à revoir Britt si tôt et en plus avec Quinn… » Rachel hocha la tête à son tour, l'encourageant à continuer. « J'ai tellement été blessé par Britt et la revoir après tout ce temps… et ici en plus ! » Rachel la serra plus fortement contre elle, se demandant si finalement, la petite visite surprise de Quinn était une si bonne idée. « Et en plus, Quinn qui m'a utilisé pour ses petites expériences et quand elle n'a plus eu besoin de moi, elle m'a jetée ! » Les larmes tombèrent de plus belle et bientôt le chandail de Rachel se retrouva complètement ruiné, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment était Santana et son réconfort.

« Je suis désolé San, tu mérite tellement mieux. Tu ne dois pas les laisser te démolir ainsi. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là maintenant » Rachel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Santana avait l'air fragile en ce moment. Ces douces lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux étaient fuyants, la tête baissée. _Attends une seconde ! Je ne viens pas de pensée aux lèvres de Santana comme étant douce ? WTF_

Santana releva la tête vers Rachel et remarqua que celle-ci regardait ses lèvres avec un peu trop d'attention. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant de longues secondes, plongeant dans les profondeurs de leurs âmes, et la tête de Rachel s'inclina légèrement vers Santana, mais laissa un espace entre elle et la belle grande brune pour lui laisser le choix. Santana était complètement hypnotisé par les lèvres de la diva. Elle se pencha inconsciemment vers l'autre et leurs lèvres se pressèrent ensemble doucement. Une vague de désir comme elle n'en avait jamais connu s'empara d'elle et elle poussa Santana contre la porte du loft et se colla à elle en plaquant de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les mains de Rachel se baladèrent sur le corps de l'autre et les gémissements se multiplièrent en un temps record. Santana glissa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Rachel et celle-ci s'empressa de le lui accorder frénétiquement. La diva déplaça sa jambe entre celles de la latina, s'appuyant contre son entre jambes et l'ancienne cheerleader bascula sa tête contre la porte pour s'empêcher de gémir plus fort qu'elle ne le faisait déjà, sentant la langue et les dents de Rachel travailler à la base de son cou, frappant plusieurs fois son point d'impulsion, se qui lui faisait perdre la tête un peu plus à chaque seconde. Et puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et les deux filles se retrouvèrent couchées sur le sol du salon devant les regards incrédules du Glee Club.

« Oh mon dieu les filles ! Est-ce que vous êtes blessés ? Je suis désolé ! » s'excusa Kurt en s'agenouillant près de Santana et Rachel qui étaient maintenant tordus de rire devant l'expression affolée de Kurt.

« Ça va aller, Lady Hummel, on n'est pas entrain de se vidé de notre sang » expliqua l'hispanique entre deux bouffé d'air alors que Rachel était entrain de pleurer tellement qu'elle riait aux éclats.

« Ouais, Kurt ça va allez, elles n'étaient pas entrain de se vidé de leurs sangs, mais bien entrain de se peloter contre la porte du loft. » cassa la voix de Quinn, ce qui fit arrêter de rire les deux filles encore allongées sur le sol et fit taire l'ensemble du club au grand complet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je crois que le petit moment entre Rachel et Santana en a surpris plusieurs ! J'aime être imprévisible... ok je vous laisse lire xD**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Glee 100

Rachel avait vécu beaucoup de situations gênantes dans sa vie, mais celle-ci était définitivement la pire d'entre tous. L'ensemble du club les regardait maintenant avec une curiosité malsaine, certains étaient bouche bée suite à la révélation de Quinn, mais le plus surprenant avait sans doute été la petite trace de jalousie qui était passée dans les yeux de la blonde, remplacée rapidement par une indifférence froide qui rappelait à la diva l'ancienne cheerleader à la tête du lycée dont tout le monde avait peur. Toujours étendu sur le sol au côté de Santana, elle essayait de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire aux autres, quand la latina lui sauva la mise.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien Fabgay, je dirais que tu es jalouse. Mais si tu n'étais pas aussi coincé, tu aurais pu te joindre à nous… scissor sisters sa te dirait ? » répondit Santana d'un ton sarcastique et quelques rires se font entendre dans la pièce avant qu'un silence de mort retombe sur le groupe.

Quinn secoua la tête d'un air dégouter avant de répliquer d'un ton encore plus froid qu'avant qui fit frissonner tout le monde, y compris Puck.

« Même pas dans tes rêves Santana. Mais je suis persuadé que tu te rappelles bien pourquoi j'ai arrêté n'est-ce pas ? » La latina se figea alors qu'elle essayait de se relever et Rachel jeta un œil à Quinn, surprise qu'elle fasse allusion à ses parties de jambes en l'air avec son ancienne meilleure amie. Santana serra les dents de fureur.

« Et toi, peut-être que tu te rappelles où est passé ton si grand courage pour enfin avouer tes sentiments à une certaine fille qu'on ne nommera pas ici ? » L'impact de ses mots fit reculer Quinn comme si elle avait été frappée physiquement par elle.

« En fait, on révisait ce qu'on avait appris en biologie, en souvenir du bon vieux temps » expliqua Rachel en faisant un petit sourire à Quinn, espérant que celle-ci remarque qu'elle et Santana n'étaient pas sérieux. La belle blonde fronça des sourcils avant de soupirer bruyamment.

« Peu importe, j'en ai rien à faire, donc. » haussa des épaules Quinn en allant vers la cuisine. Mike et Puck aidèrent les deux filles toujours par terre à revenir sur leurs jambes pendant que Tina tira Kurt dans la salle de bain. Une fois à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, elle prit la parole.

« Écoute, je crois vraiment que Quinn est jalouse. Regarde comment elle a réagi devant Rachel et Santana. »

« Je sais qu'elle est jalouse, mais la question est de savoir de qui elle l'est, Rachel ou Santana ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais on devrait essayer de les aider. Rachel m'a toujours soutenue et c'est elle qui m'a encouragée à aller vers Mike et toi vers Blaine. Je crois qu'il est temps de lui rendre l'appareil. »

* * *

Une fois de retour dans le salon, Quinn boudait toujours dans son coin, assise entre Tina et Puck alors que Rachel et Santana parlaient avec Kurt et Mercedes. Brittany tentait de maintenir une conversation avec Mike, pendant que celui-ci s'endormait sur le canapé, un peu ennuyé par les aventures de Lord Tubbington. Il était un peu surpris que le chat soit toujours vivant.

Après quelques bières, la tension dans la pièce commença à diminuer et Quinn était de nouveau joyeuse, notamment grâce à tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité avec Tina. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs fière que le plan qu'elle avait concocté avec Kurt se déroule aussi bien jusqu'à maintenant. C'était simple. Tina devait gaver le plus possible d'alcool Quinn pour que celle-ci lui révèle dans un moment de faiblesse son béguin tandis que Kurt essayait la même chose avec Santana et Rachel. La latina représentait un plus gros défi puisqu'elle était habituée d'en prendre et la supportait beaucoup plus que les deux autres. Rachel quant à elle, était dans un état d'ébriété très avancé et commençait à coller tout ce qui bougeait dans le salon. Les choses devinrent beaucoup plus intéressantes lorsqu'elle tomba assise sur les genoux de l'ancienne capitaine.

« Hey Quinn, est-ce que tu vas mieux ? J'aime pas quand tu es en colère même si tu es vraiment sexy en mode HBIC Quinn » lui dit-elle en mettant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, tandis que Quinn éclata de rire. _Une chance qu'elle est saoule sinon on aurait eu droit à une crise made in Fabray en direct, _pensa Tina en prenant une petite gorgée de son verre.

« Est-ce que tu me trouves vraiment sexy, rach ? » demanda Quinn en retrouvant son sérieux, ou du moins si c'était encore possible avec tous ce qu'elle avait bu. Rachel releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux en lui faisant un sourire embrumer par l'alcool.

« Bien sûr Quinn! Je veux dire, tu es la fille parfaite ! Blonde, grande, intelligente, élancé et en plus tu as des _abdos. _Des abdos Quinn! Miamm. » Quinn recula, surprise que Rachel ait remarqué qu'elle avait des abdos au lycée et encore aujourd'hui. Elle avait tellement travaillé dur pour les garder, cela pouvait peut-être lui rapporter finalement. Ce fut au tour de Quinn à sourire et une légère teinte de rouge se répandit sur ses joues et son cou. Tina ouvrit la bouche de surprise et fit un signe à Kurt que la mission était réussie et il leva son verre, tout excité par la nouvelle.

« Et que dire de ton _cul. _Il est juste…comme _wow !_ » poursuivit Rachel, totalement innocente de l'effet que produisaient ses paroles sur la blonde. « Parfois j'étais tellement frustrée au lycée, en vous voyant les cheerios dans vos belles petites jupes _si courtes _que j'avais de la misère à contrôler mes pensées. Mais que dire de _toi, Quinn. _Tu étais si chaude dans ton uniforme. Si désirable. Seigneur qu'il m'est arrivé souvent de regretter d'être avec Finn. Dieu, ce que _j'aurais aimé te faire_. » lui murmure-t-elle à l'oreille et seule Quinn peut l'entendre. Les paroles de Rachel l'ont tellement _allumée. _Elle ne croit pas avoir été si ardente depuis très longtemps, ou même jamais. Rachel est toujours sur elle, frottant légèrement ses hanches contre les siennes et elle doit mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment au milieu du salon devant tous leurs amis. Puis d'un cou, Rachel est hors d'elle, remplacé par une Santana visiblement en colère. _Super il ne manquait plus que ça, _pensa Quinn de plus en plus agacée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà la suite :) Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre va contenir cette fic, mais sûrement plusieurs !**

**Pour ce qui est de mes autres fic, j'essaie de les mettre à jour le plus vite possible donc ne me tuer pas xD**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Glee 100

« Bordel Santana ! Tu ne peux pas te mêler de ce qui te regarde pour une fois dans ta vie merdique !? »

Quinn se leva du canapé dans une profonde colère, contrarié que son ancienne meilleure amie ait brisé un des plus beaux moments qu'elle venait de passé depuis un très long moment. Elle espérait un rapprochement comme celui-là depuis Dieu sait combien de temps et Santana venait de le foutre en l'air en un claquement de doigts.

« Désolée, mais je ne te laisserais pas lui faire de mal quand je sais ce dont tu es capable. Tu traites tes amis comme de la merde et après, tu voudrais que tout le monde t'accueille comme le Tout-Puissant ? Eh bien désolé de t'apprendre que t'es qu'une garce et que tu le resteras toute ta vie »

_Clack_

Santana ouvrit les yeux de surprise en sentant sa joue gauche brûler par la gifle que Quinn venait de lui mettre. Elle n'avait pas perdu la main depuis le lycée. Elle giflait encore comme une reine. Personne n'osa parler dans la pièce de peur que la situation dégénère entre les deux. Rachel était bouche bée, ce qui eu comme conséquence de la dégrisé complètement de tout l'alcool dans son système. Les deux rivales se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment, puis Santana commença à marcher vers le canapé et les autres Glee Clubers se détendirent, soulagés que Santana n'ait pas pété un plomb. Et brusquement, elle se tourna et fonça sur Quinn sauvagement en lançant un cri de guerre et les deux filles tombèrent sur le sol, Santana à califourchon sur la blonde et lui tira les cheveux de toutes ses forces.

« AHHH SANTANA JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

« EH BIEN TU ES BIEN MAL PARTIE POUR TUER QUI QUE CE SOIT ! »

« SALOPE ! »

Puck tira Santana de Quinn et celle-ci se débâta en jurant tandis que Quinn essaya de se relever. Mike se mit près d'elle pour éviter une nouvelle bataille.

« HIJO DE PUTA ! »

« PÉTASSE ! Attends que j'en aie fini avec toi ! Même ta mère ne te reconnaîtra pas ! »

« ARRÊTER ! »

Tout le monde se figea en entendant Rachel crier.

Quinn et Santana se calmèrent immédiatement. Santana baissa la tête un peu honteuse d'avoir été aussi loin dans sa colère, mais quand elle avait vu Rachel sur Quinn, elle avait vu rouge. Surtout en voyant les mains de Quinn caresser les cuisses de la diva, elle avait perdu tout contrôle d'elle-même. Quinn de son côté, ne se sentait pas mal le moins du monde. Elle n'avait fait que se défendre de la tempête qu'était Santana Lopez. Pour elle, tout était de la faute de la latina qui avait perdu la tête pendant quelques minutes pour une raison encore inconnue.

Rachel se tourna vers les deux filles, déçues par leur comportement. Elle était heureuse que Santana prenne sa défense, même si les circonstances du pourquoi elle le faisait n'étaient pas encore dévoilés. Son regard dériva sur Quinn qui arborait un sourire enjôleur et satisfait. La petite brune fronça des sourcils, irritée par l'attitude arrogante de la blonde. Quinn Fabray était sans aucun doute magnifique à l'extérieure, mais à l'intérieur, il lui restait énormément de travail à faire sur elle-même. La Quinn devant elle ressemblait étrangement à celle du lycée, mais avec quelques différences, comme le fait qu'elle l'appelait Rachel à la place de Berry ou Manhands et que maintenant, elles étaient capables de se parler sans qu'une des deux sorte de la pièce en pleurant. Mais si ces détails n'étaient pas considérés, son attitude n'avait pas réellement changé avec son arrivée à Yale, et Rachel commençait à penser que le fait que l'ancienne cheerios soit dans la ivy league y était pour quelque chose. Quinn était peut-être plus posé et plus réfléchi, mais un autre côté d'elle avait fait son apparition. Elle devenait _snob._

« Santana, j'aimerais te parler en privé. _Encore. »_

Quinn soupira fortement, contrarié et Rachel se tourna vers elle brusquement.

« Ton tour viendra aussi Quinn, et _crois-moi_, tu n'as pas hâte de savoir ce que je vais te dire. » la blonde se recroquevilla sur elle-même en entendant le ton cassant de la brunette et s'assit sur le canapé en baissant la tête.

Lorsque Rachel et Santana sortirent une nouvelle fois du loft, la latina bougea inconfortablement sous le regard de la diva. Rachel lui sourit légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es venu me tirer de Quinn tout à l'heure ? » Santana ouvrit la bouche, mais Rachel la coupa « Et pas de mensonge s'il te plaît. »

Santana hocha la tête un peu et se racla la gorge.

« Je- J'ai un peu perdu la tête. Hum.. Je n'aime pas ce que Quinn prépare. »

Rachel fronça des sourcils dans la confusion « Qu'est se que tu veux dire ? »

« Et bien, avant qu'elle et moi ne couchions ensemble, elle agissait comme elle le fait avec toi maintenant. Sauf que c'était avec moi à l'époque. Elle flirtait, me draguait, me disait des compliments et toute la panoplie y est passée. Et puis, je me suis prêté au jeu, pensant qu'elle bluffait, mais on a accroché au mariage et quelques fois après. » Rachel hocha la tête et l'encouragea à continuer. « Ensuite, quand elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle m'a dit : c'était vraiment super Santana, mais maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de _ça._ » le ton de Santana avait changé, passant de la tristesse au sarcasme. Rachel voyait maintenant où la latina voulait en venir. Elle avait peur que Quinn recommence ce qu'elle avait fait avec elle, et Rachel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir privilégiée d'avoir une si bonne amie à ses côtés pour veiller sur elle.

« Aww San, je te remercie de te soucier de moi. Tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie » souffla Rachel en s'approchant d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras. Le cœur de Santana chuta dans sa poitrine à la mention du titre de _meilleure amie. _Mais elle se força à lui faire un beau sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter San, Quinn ne couchera pas avec moi. Elle est trop… »

« Garce ? »

« Non »

« Salope ? »

« Non »

« Snobe ? »

« Exactement ! » les deux filles se sourirent et Rachel vit un éclair de quelque chose dans les yeux de la latina, mais fût incapable de voir se que c'est.

« Allez viens ! Je crois que tu voulais parler à Miss ivy league ? » rigola Santana et Rachel lui donna un coup d'épaule en riant.

« Ouais, revenons avec les autres, sinon ils vont penser qu'on a recommencé à se câliner contre la porte »

Santana rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en se souvenant de son moment préféré de la soirée.

* * *

« Bon, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda Quinn lorsqu'elle sortit du loft, prenant la place qu'avait Santana tout à l'heure. Rachel décida de ne pas passer par quatre chemins et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Quinn Fabray ? » la blonde ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Elle avait l'air complètement déstabilisé. Quinn ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question de la part de Rachel. Elle avait pensé à toutes les questions potentielles que la belle brune pourrait lui poser, mais celle-là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

« Euh… et bien… je » Quinn pris une grande respiration et se lança.

« Depuis que j'ai quitté le lycée, j'ai appris beaucoup sur moi-même. J'ai découvert que la religion et l'influence qu'avait mon père sur moi n'étaient pas tout ce que j'avais dans la vie. J'ai ensuite découvert que… j'étais gay. » les yeux de Rachel s'agrandirent de surprise et Quinn eut un rire sans joie. « Eh oui, la grande Quinn Fabray est lesbienne, en plus de la montagne de défaut que j'ai, il fallait que cela vienne s'ajouter à la liste. »

« Quinn, ne dis pas ça »

« Mais c'est ce que tout le monde pense. Et c'est vrai. J'ai couché avec Santana pour voir si j'étais vraiment gay, même si j'avais déjà quelques doutes, et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte de la chose. » Quinn détourna la tête et ferma les yeux pendant un moment avant de les ouvrir à nouveau. « Je n'ai pas été capable de l'accepter tout de suite, donc j'ai rejeté Santana en mettant le blâme sur elle et je suis partie, comme ça. »

« Je sais, elle m'en a parlé. Elle t'en veut énormément. » Quinn baissa la tête, honteuse, et Rachel ressentie quelque chose au niveau de sa poitrine en voyant comment triste Quinn était. Même si elle savait que la blonde avait été vraiment une salope avec sa meilleure amie, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être triste pour elle.

« Assez d'émotion forte pour ce soir ! Allons retrouver nos amis et fêter ! » Quinn laissa échapper un rire, soulager d'avoir réussi à éviter la question sans avoir fait de bourde. _Comme avouer ses sentiments._


	5. Chapter 5

**Allo ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)**

**Merci pour les reviews hihi**

**Emy Unbroken: Le chapitre 6 va être beaucoup plus long ;)**

**meg1287: Alors tu aimeras sans doute ce chapitre... :)**

**Rizzles-Faberry: Merci, c'est super encourageant :) j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! **

**Fan de Faberry ne vous découragez pas ! Vôtre tour arrive ;)**

**Attention : Rated M pour ce chapitre ! **

* * *

Chapitre 5

Glee 100

La soirée tira à sa fin, et les Glee Clubers commencèrent à se disputer à savoir qui allait dormir dans les chambres avec Kurt, Santana et Rachel. Kurt étant déjà jumelé avec son petit ami Blaine, alors il ne restait que Rachel et Santana. Quinn et Brittany était hors de question pour partagé la chambre de l'hispanique, donc il ne restait que Rachel pour en héberger une. Puck s'était porté volontaire pour dormir sur le sol du salon avec Mike et Sam, tandis que Mercedes s'était échouée sur le canapé. Tina avait apporté un matelas gonflable deux places qu'Artie s'était empressé de squatter avec elle. Donc il ne restait plus que le 2/3 de la unholy trinity à jumeler. Rachel jeta un œil à Santana qui avait un visage fermé, et soupira, découragé.

« C'est hors de question que je dorme dans la chambre de Satan ! » s'exclama Quinn en tempêtant dans la cuisine, dans tous ses états. Brittany, quant à elle, était silencieuse.

« Qui t'a dit que je voulais de toi aussi ? » grogna la latina entre ses dents, visiblement irritée par les singeries de la blonde. Quinn arrêta de marché de long en large et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand Rachel la coupa.

« Je n'ai qu'à aller dormir avec toi, San. Quinn et Brittany dormiront ensemble dans mon lit. Voilà, le problème est réglé maintenant.»

Santana sourit largement, complètement heureuse et exciter par l'idée que son fantasme partage un lit avec elle, de plus qu'elles étaient légèrement saoules. Quinn, cependant, n'était pas du même avis.

« Quoi ? Pour qu'on vous entende baiser toute la nuit ? Ohh non ! J'aimerais dormir, moi » s'écria la blonde en se tournant face à eux, le visage rougit et la mâchoire serrée. Santana pouffa, agitant sa main dans les airs, amusé.

« Ah! Nous pouvons être très subtile aussi, si vous le désiré… » dit-elle sous l'effet de l'alcool et Rachel se détourna pour cacher son rougissement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée de faire l'amour avec Santana lui donnait chaud, et à tous les bons endroits.

« Beurk, je crois que j'aurais aimé mieux être sourde plutôt que d'entendre cela » Quinn fit une grimace de dégoût, et Brittany lui prit la main, l'entraînant vers la chambre de Rachel.

« Allez viens, Q. Je crois que c'est mieux pour nous d'aller au lit » lui dit doucement Britt et Quinn hocha la tête à regret.

« Bye ! Faites de beaux rêves ! » se moqua Santana en leur faisant des coucous de la main pendant que Rachel lui donnait un cou sur le bras pour la réprimander.

« San ! »

« Eh bien, quoi ? »

Santana lui fit un sourire et Rachel secoua la tête, amusée. La latina ne changera jamais.

« Allez, direction détente » lui dit Rachel en prenant à son tour la main de Santana et celle-ci arqua un sourcil en se demandant de quel genre de « détente » Rachel parlait. Elle allait le découvrir bien assez vite.

Une fois dans la chambre, Santana alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, soudainement anxieuse. Son béguin allait être allongé sur son lit pendant minimum 8 heures de temps. _Oh mon dieu, comment vais-je survivre à ça sans lui sauter dessus pour lui faire des choses pas si catholiques que ça ?_

Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'elle entendit Rachel cognée à sa porte.

« Hey San, bientôt terminé ? J'aimerais bien utiliser les toilettes avant d'aller au lit »

_Merde._

Elle n'était pas prête à la voir en sous-vêtement ou dans une petite tenue pour dormir.

_Knock, knock._

_Merde ! _

« Oui, une seconde ! » cria Santana en s'envoyant un peu d'eau froide au visage et de se l'éponger, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Grosse erreur.

Rachel se tenait devant elle en sous-vêtement noir bordé de dentelle.

_Fuck !_

Et elle referma la porte aussi vite qu'elle l'avait ouverte, laissant une Rachel hébétée de l'autre côté. L'image du corps de la diva brûlait encore sa mémoire lorsque Rachel frappa de nouveau à la porte. _Bordel, elle peut pas utiliser une autre salle de bain ? Ah, oui, il n'y en a pas d'autres._

« San ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Euhh.. oui, oui ! J'arrive ! J'avais oublié…. » dit-elle en cherchant frénétiquement un objet quelconque à apporter comme preuve. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur…

«…Mes boxers ! » sa voix monta dans les aigus et elle se maudit pour son manque de jeu d'actrice.

« Euhh…ok » répondit Rachel, incertaine.

_Merde. Maintenant, j'ai l'air d'une lesbienne conductrice de camion lourd qui crache par terre. Super. Bon jouer Lopez ! _

Santana prit une grande respiration pour se donner le courage nécessaire à affronter la vision d'un corps de déesse et ouvrit de nouveau la porte. Rachel se tenait toujours là, et la latina passa en coup de vent devant elle et alla dans sa chambre en fermant le rideau. La diva fronça des sourcils, confuse. Jamais San n'avait agi si bizarrement avec elle.

De retour dans la chambre, Rachel vit que Santana était déjà couché, dos à elle et la chanteuse ferma les lumières. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, faiblement éclairée par les reflets de la lune qui se répercutait sur le corps de l'hispanique. Rachel s'émerveilla devant ce spectacle, avec une soudainement envie de toucher la peau de son amie, mais se ravisa. La diva se coucha près de Santana, et celle-ci était figée, respirant à peine. Levant les couvertures pour s'y glisser, la petite brune vit que San ne portait que ses sous-vêtements elle aussi, et à la vu magnifique qu'elle avait devant elle, une bouffé de chaleur monta dans sa gorge, la privant de son air. La nuit était loin d'être passée.

Rachel roula sur le côté, vers la latina en se relevant sur un coudre.

« Détends-toi San…tu as l'air si tendu. Mets-toi sur le ventre » ordonna Rachel et Santana fronça des sourcils, mais le fit quand même, incertaine de ce que Rachel allait faire. Une fois sur le ventre, l'ancienne cheerleader sentit Rachel se déplacer, et celle-ci s'assit sur ses fesses, posant délicatement ses mains sur les dos de la latina, en commençant à masser doucement son cou. Santana serra plus fort l'oreiller contre son visage, voulant mourir de désir. Dieu, les mains de Rachel étaient la pire torture qu'elle avait connue, sans parler de sentir l'entrejambe de Rachel pressé contre ses fesses. En plus, elle était certaine que Rachel faisait exprès pour se frotter contre elle, sa respiration s'accéléra à cette pensée. Putain qu'elle allait faire payer Rachel pour lui faire endurer ça.

« Mieux ? » demanda Rachel après quelque temps, voyageant ses mains du cou au bas du dos de la brune, ralentissant ses mouvements pour profiter du moment. La latina échappa un gémissement étouffé, mais son effet fût immédiat sur la diva. Des frissons de plaisir balayèrent sa colonne vertébrale et elle retint un gémissement à son tour, complètement allumé. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ? J'aime tellement la toucher._

« Oui » la voix de Santana était devenue rauque par le désir, et Rachel sentis son propre désir monter en elle quand elle se pencha, approchant sa bouche de l'épaule de Santana et y déposa un baiser, goûtant la peau de l'autre fille. L'ancienne cheerleader gémit plus fort cette fois-ci et Rachel commença à prendre goût aux sons que faisait l'hispanique. Les mains de Rachel continuèrent leur chemin, et lorsque sa main droite frôla les fesses de la latina, Santana mordit l'oreiller de toutes ses forces, s'évitant ainsi de crier. Son corps se contracta instinctivement et Rachel recula sur le lit, revenant à sa place d'origine.

« Je suis désolé, San ! Je ne voulais pas.. je-» bégaya Rachel, les mains devant elle. Santana se leva du lit, la respiration lourde, fixant la chanteuse. La petite brune commença à avoir peur, et encore plus lorsque San monta sur le lit, rampant à quatre pattes vers elle, le regard noir d'envie. Un frisson d'excitation parcourra son corps. Voyant Santana approché, elle se retrouva à moitié couchée sur le dos, supporté uniquement de ses coudes. L'ancienne cheerios tira sur les jambes de Rachel, arrachant un petit crie de surprise à la diva, mais qui fut vite remplacé par un gémissement lorsque Santana se plaça entre ses jambes, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Rachel accrocha ses mains derrière la tête de son amie et la tira vers elle, approfondissant le baiser. Les mains de Santana se retrouvèrent dans le dos de la brune, décrochant son soutien-gorge, révélant les seins parfaits de Rachel. Sa bouche fonça directement sur un, le taquinant avec sa langue et Rachel rejeta sa tête contre l'oreiller, roulant son bassin contre l'hispanique, gémissant un peu plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.

« San… J'ai tellement envie de toi… » réussi à dire Rachel entre deux gémissements, se qui fit sourire Santana d'envie. Dieu, qu'elle aussi voulait Rachel si durement qu'il lui en faisait mal. Elle descendit sa bouche sur le ventre de la chanteuse, l'embrassant doucement avant de poser un baiser par-dessus le tissu de la culotte, faisant tordre Rachel de plaisir sous elle.

« Bordel bébé ! Hmmm…. Oui… ne t'arrête pas… » L'hispanique sourit au surnom que Rachel venait de lui donner et retira d'un mouvement du poignet le vêtement restant. L'odeur sucrée de Rachel était un immense plaisir pour Santana, et elle approcha sa tête du sexe dégoulinant de désir de la brune, sa langue se faufilant doucement entre les plis de Rachel qui s'arqua contre le lit en soupirant bruyamment, encrant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de la latina. Sa langue voyagea de l'entrée de la diva jusqu'à son noyau, se délectant de la sensation des hanches de Rachel broyant contre mon visage quand soudain…

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! »

Prise sur le fait, Santana sursauta loin de la petite brune et tomba du lit, laissant une Rachel complètement paumée sur le matelas, essayant tant bien que mal de se cacher sous ce qui restait des couvertures.

La lumière éclaira brutalement la pièce où se tenait près du rideau, un Quinn Fabray visiblement hors d'elle.

La blonde avait vraiment le chic ce soir pour gâcher tous ses moments avec la diva.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Mig02 : Peut-être... et peut-être pas... !**

**lulu62149 : Tu va sans doute mieux comprendre dans ce chapitre...**

**meg1287 : Merci ! ^^ Tu va vois dans ce chapitre !**

**pequenajuele : Merci c'est super :)**

**Juju8 : Moi aussi j'aime bien le pezberry :)**

**covergirls06 : Pezberry =) haha j'espère que tu aimeras !**

**Pezberry Vs Faberry en action ! Qui va gagner ? Les paris sont ouvert !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Glee 100

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. La blonde n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la porte et vu ce que Santana et Rachel faisaient. L'image resterait sans aucun doute graver dans sa mémoire pendant un long moment, à son plus grand regret. Depuis quelque temps, Rachel occupait une place plus qu'importante dans la vie de l'ancienne capitaine. Elle pensait à la diva à longueur de journée et comme si ce n'était pas assez, la brune hantait également ses rêves les plus intimes. Entre les cours et les travaux à Yale, la blonde n'avait eu aucun répit, aucune occasion pour visiter la diva à New York. Elle qui avait eu tellement espérance qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus une fois sorti de Lima. Maintenant que le lycée était terminé, il n'y avait plus d'écart social entre elles et la blonde s'était retrouvée à lui offrir des billets de train pour qu'elle puisse la visiter souvent. Mais malheureusement, aucune des deux ne l'avait encore utilisé. Et puis, elle avait eu cette idée de réunir tout le monde du Glee Club, espérant aussi que cela lui ferait gagner des points auprès de Rachel. Mais, en voyant Santana et Rachel dans une position si compromettante, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà perdu d'avance. Santana était sans doute cent fois mieux qu'elle pour Rachel. Elles vivaient déjà ensemble, savait chaque petite manie de l'autre. Santana était sûr d'elle.

Elle s'assumait déjà depuis un certain temps, beaucoup plus que ce que Quinn serait capable de faire à l'heure actuelle.

Elle était libérée, tandis que la blonde se débâtait encore avec les mensonges que son père lui avait mis en tête.

Quinn serra les poings, se détestant encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait jusqu'à maintenant. Son père lui avait pourri la vie pendant tellement longtemps, et le pire, c'est qu'il le faisait encore de manière indirecte en l'empêchant d'être avec Rachel à cause de ce qu'il lui avait enseigné.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas ? Rachel aimait visiblement Santana, puisque la brune avait la tête de l'hispanique entre ses jambes.

L'ancienne cheerios fronça son nez de dégout, luttant intérieurement contre la vision que son père lui avait apprise, que ceci était monstrueux et contre nature.

Elle avait encore du chemin à faire avant d'imaginer de se retrouver à la place que Santana avait plus tôt.

« Dieu Fabray ! Tu peux pas dormir comme tout le monde et nous laisser faire nos affaires ? »

La grande brune se leva du sol et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, nullement dérangé par le fait qu'elle était complètement nue devant Quinn. La blonde dévisagea un instant le corps de son ancienne meilleure amie avant de finalement être capable de reprendre ses esprits. Son masque de glace était revenu sur son visage, cachant ainsi son immense jalousie.

« J'aurais peut-être été capable de dormir si je n'avais pas entendu vos petits gémissements écœurants »

Le ton glacial de Quinn finit de refroidir complètement la pièce, laissant une Rachel sans mots au milieu de la bataille que se livraient Santana et Quinn. Elle les avait déjà vus se chamailler avant, mais jamais cela n'avait pris une si grande ampleur. Elle était confuse devant le comportement de son ancien bourreau. Quinn et elle s'était grandement rapproché lors de leur dernière année de lycée, mais une fois le diplôme obtenu, la diva n'avait pas revu la blonde. Elles s'étaient envoyé des emails mais après quelques mois, la brune n'avait plus jamais eu de réponse venant de New Haven. Un sentiment de solitude et d'échec l'avait habité depuis ce temps. Elle avait échoué son amitié avec la blonde et plus tôt que de passer à autre chose, la diva était restée bloquer sur Quinn. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Quinn Fabray. Elle avait travaillé si dur pour en arriver là. Et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle allait laisser aller les choses.

Rachel se leva en coup de vent du lit, le drap glissa sur sa peau comme une cascade et Quinn ne manqua pas une seule seconde du spectacle. Ses yeux erraient sur la peau nue de la brune, notant chaque parcelle de son corps parfait.

La brune se dirigea vers elle, le souffle court. Elle voyait clairement le regard à peine voilé de désir que lui lançait Quinn. Rachel passa doucement à côté d'elle, frôlant le bras gauche de l'ancienne capitaine qui frissonna de plaisir malgré elle. La diva disparut aux toilettes, et Santana se pencha pour prendre son soutient gorge et sa culotte avant de les enfiler devant la blonde qui s'était retournée pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

Après quelques minutes, Rachel était de nouveau dans la chambre avec ses sous-vêtements et une chemise blanche qui descendait juste sous son cul. Dieu que Quinn se serait damné pour elle en ce moment. Santana était resté en sous-vêtement, nullement gêné par « son corps de rêve » comme elle l'appelle.

Un silence inconfortable reniait dans la chambre avant que Rachel ne le brise.

« Bon, on ne restera pas toute la nuit comme ça ! Alors, Quinn, c'est quoi le problème ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la concernée qui agrandit ses yeux de surprise. Santana avait un petit sourire arrogant sur son visage, contente de voir une légère panique s'emparer son ancienne meilleure amie.

Quinn chercha une excuse à toute vitesse dans son esprit, mais n'en trouva pas. Elle soupira fermement avant de reporter son attention sur la diva.

« J'espérais te parler Rachel, mais visiblement tu avais quelque chose de mieux à faire » déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment, sa voix beaucoup plus fragile qu'elle aurait pensée qu'il serait. Elle secoua la tête et commença à reculer.

« Je suis désolée, je crois que je devrais partir. Je rentre à New Haven demain. »

La blonde referma le rideau derrière elle et Rachel resta complètement bouche bée.

_Non, elle ne peut pas partir ! Pas maintenant !_

Rachel s'élança vers le rideau et rattrapa la blonde dans le couloir. Lui saisissant le poignet, elle l'a tourna vers elle d'un mouvement sec.

L'ancienne cheerios se retrouva plaquée contre une Rachel au regard déterminé. La chaleur brûlante de son corps contre le sien lui rappela que la brune ne portait qu'une petite chemise, ce qui la fit rougir, mais heureusement que le couloir était sombre.

« Quinn » murmura d'une voix rauque Rachel, se collant encore plus contre elle. La blonde déglutie difficilement. Dieu que son corps était entièrement en feu à chaque contact de la diva.

« ehmmf o-oui ? » déballa pitoyablement l'ancienne capitaine alors que Rachel souriait de plus belle.

« Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît »

Une simple phrase qui déconcerta complètement Quinn. Elle voulait tellement partir, elle n'en pouvait plus de voir la fille qu'elle aimait dans les bras d'une autre. La blonde savait que toute cette histoire de réunion était une mauvaise idée, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait une aussi grosse catastrophe que ce que c'était maintenant.

Et de l'autre côté, il y avait Rachel, voulant qu'elle reste ici, avec elle.

C'était certainement le choix le plus dur qu'elle avait eu à faire de toute sa vie. Même le choix entre Yale et Columbia n'avait pas été aussi difficile.

« Je… »

Tout lui parut si clair en ce moment. Rachel et elle dans ce couloir, à la pénombre, la lune se reflétant sur le visage angélique de la brune par la fenêtre, son corps contre le sien… Elle devait au moins essayer. Pour être avec elle. Qu'avait-elle à perdre de toute façon ? Elle avait déjà tout perdu. Son amitié avec Rachel était si détériorée qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de la ramener à la vie. Alors, il ne restait que la voie romantique, peut-être qu'elle aurait plus de chance que leur amitié.

C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'une amitié entre eux avait l'air si impossible.

Car il y avait plus.

« Je suis désolée Rach… mais je suis incapable de rester ici quand je te vois dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que dans les miens. » lui dit Quinn en un seul souffle, priant pour que Rachel ne brise pas son cœur en petit morceau.

« Tu…m'aimes ? »

Rachel avait l'air abasourdie par la révélation.

Jamais dans cent millions d'années elle n'aurait cru que Quinn Fabray était amoureuse d'elle. Et puis, tous les petits moments qu'elle avait trouvé étranges au fils des ans et qu'elle avait ignorés lui revirent en mémoire. Comme la fois que Quinn lui avait demandé si elle chantait seulement pour Finn et personne d'autre, ou encore la fois que toutes les filles de Glee étaient à son essayage pour sa robe de mariée et que Quinn avait exprimer son désaccord face au mariage et qu'elle était partie précipitamment. Au début, la brune avait pensé que Quinn s'opposait simplement parce qu'elle aimait encore Finn mais maintenant, elle savait que la blonde n'aimait pas Finn, mais bien elle.

Cette pensée lui donnait l'impression de flotter.

Elle se voyait bien avoir des relations sexuelles avec Santana, mais sans plus. Tandis qu'avec Quinn… c'était une autre histoire.

« Je… Tu m'attires beaucoup Rach… et j'aimerais savoir si c'est la même chose de ton côté..Si oui. Eh bien… euh.. on pourrait commencer à se fréquenter et eumm.. »

Devant le visage surpris et pétrifier de la brune, Quinn prit peur.

« Hum, tu sais quoi ? Oublie ça, c'était visiblement une mauvaise idée. Je m'en vais » Quinn se dégagea de Rachel et passa à côté d'elle avant que la brune la tire une nouvelle fois vers elle à l'aide de son poignet. La blonde évita le regard de la diva.

« Quinn, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. » plaida Rachel en prenant le menton de l'ancienne cheerios entre ses doigts, lui relevant la tête délicatement.

Quinn braqua son regard dans celui de son béguin, attendant le rejet inévitable.

« J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on commence à se fréquenter… » déclara Rachel en la fixant intensément et le cœur de Quinn fondit de bonheur. Elle relâcha son souffle de soulagement et Rachel eut un petit rire devant l'évidente nervosité de la blonde. La diva lui fit son plus beau sourire lorsqu'on entendit quelqu'un applaudir de l'autre côté du couloir. Les deux filles se retournèrent pour voir une Santana à moitié habiller frapper dans ses mains de manière sarcastique.

« Bravo, Bravo ! Comme c'est charmant ! Ça me donne envie de vomir… Mais Quinn ? Vu que vous êtes siiii proche, lui as-tu parlé de ton travaille que tu fais le soir après tes cours à Yale…? » Santana mit ses mains sur ses hanches, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Quinn bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas sensé se dérouler comme ça.

Rachel fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers la blonde.

« De quoi parle-t-elle ? »

Le sourire machiavélique de la latina s'agrandit.

« Ouais, Quinn, dis-lui ce que tu fais le soir… C'est vrai que d'une certaine manière, tous les moyens sont bons pour payer ses études, mais de là a-»

« TA GUEULE SANTANA ! »

« Ouhh la, on est énervé Fabray ! »

« Si tu dis un autre mot de plus sur ça je- »

« Tu quoi hein ? Tu vas me lancer l'argent que tu caches dans ton string ? »

La bouche de Rachel s'ouvrit et forma un grand « O » lorsqu'elle comprit l'allusion de Santana. Non… c'était impossible… Quinn ne pouvait pas… Non, elle devait avoir mal entendu.

Quin voyait rouge. Elle avait enfin la chance d'être avec Rachel ou du moins de commencer quelque chose avec elle et voilà que Santana la ramenait avec son travail. Elle le faisait parce qu'elle était obligée. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir des parents qui payent tout.

« Tu crois que je suis fière de faire ça ! J'en ai honte ! Il n'y a pas un soir ou je regrette de ne pas avoir papa et maman qui me paye tout MOI ! » crie Quinn, les larmes aux yeux. Comment Santana pouvait-elle se permettre de lui faire ça.

Santana eut au moins la décence de baisser les yeux, honteuse d'avoir dit toutes ses choses.

Quin renifla, dégouter de son ancienne amie.

« Je ne suis même plus capable de te regarder, Santana. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi et voilà comment tu me remercies ! Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour être ton amie un jour… »

La latina fixa Quinn un moment et ses yeux se durcir, faisant reculer Rachel de peur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

« Ahh ! Ne fais pas la victime Fabray ! Si tu es une siii bonne amie, essaye d'expliqué pourquoi tu m'as droguée le soir de l'Halloween pour ensuite me piquer mon fric et me laisser à moitié morte à une fête ? » contre-attaqua Santana en faisant un pas vers les deux filles, totalement inconsciente du fait que tout le Glee club était maintenant réveillé et les écoutaient.

« Je ne t'ai pas piqué du fric ! Et pour la drogue, c'est toi qui voulais en prendre, donc ne me mets pas la faute sur le dos ! »

« STOP ! » cria Rachel et le silence revient.

La brune se tourna vers la blonde et la tira dans la salle de bain en refermant la porte derrière elle, les coupant ainsi des oreilles indiscrètes.

La blonde passa sa main dans ses cheveux, anxieuse d'avoir une conversation sur son travail damner avec nul autre que Rachel Berry.

Tandis que la brune ne pouvait pas se résoudre à croire que Quinn soit… enfin, bref.

« Quinn… est-ce que- » sa voix se brisa et Quinn se senti drainer par un trou noir. Elle espérait être capable de tout expliquer à Rachel sans que celle-ci s'enfuie. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme Brody.

« Rachel, je suis désolée… J'ai essayé de décrocher d'autre boulot, mais personne ne me rappelait. Et une fille dans mon cours d'économie m'a parlé d'une boite où il y avait de l'argent à faire… »

« Donc.. Tu es une dealeuse de drogue? »

Quinn éclata de rire.

_Littéralement. _

Dieu que Rachel pouvait être lente parfois même si elle était très intelligente.

La brune fronça des sourcils, légèrement insultée.

« Je suis désolée Rach, mais je pensais que c'était évident. _Jesuisunestripteaseuse. »_

« Hein ? »

Quinn soupira. Merde, elle allait devoir le redire.

« Je suis stripteaseuse au Key Club Cabaret . Je danse pour de l'argent. Mais je ne couche pas avec les clients » s'empressera-t-elle d'ajouter. Rachel s'accota contre l'évier, essayant d'assimiler la nouvelle. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Quinn Fabray dans un endroit pareil. Et dansant _érotiquement _pour des hommes qui plus est. _Et nue._

« Oh mon dieu. »

« Ouais je sais. Qui l'aurait cru » ironisa la blonde en riant légèrement. La diva releva la tête et fixa Quinn dans les yeux.

« Je veux que tu quittes ce travail dès demain. Je demanderai à mes papas qu'il te passe un peu d'argent pour l'instant. »

Quinn fronça des sourcils « Je ne peux pas accepter de l'argent venant de tes parents, Rach.. Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça… »

Rachel s'avança et glissa ses mains dans celles de Quinn.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils seront plus que d'accord de t'en prêter, c'est beaucoup mieux que d'avoir à danser »

La blonde hocha la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. Rachel la prit dans ses bras et l'ancienne cheerios éclata en sanglot, soulager d'être sorti de cette situation.

Avec Rachel à ses côtés, tout était désormais possible.

* * *

**Le The Key Club Cabaret existe pour vrai si vous voulez savoir... xD**


End file.
